Secretos y Recuerdos
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: El multimillonario griego Edward Cullen se encontraba en un serio apuro. Su eficiente secretaria, Bells Swan, le había pedido unas largas vacaciones y Edward lamentaba cada vez más su prolongada ausencia. No en vano siempre había confiado en Bells para todo, incluso para ayudarlo a librarse de sus novias y amantes. ADAPTACION BxE.
1. Argumento

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. Adaptación.

Secretos y recuerdos

Argumento

**El multimillonario griego Edward Cullen se encontraba en un serio apuro. Su eficiente secretaria, Bells Swan, le había pedido unas largas vacaciones y Edward lamentaba cada vez más su prolongada ausencia. No en vano siempre había confiado en Bells para todo, incluso para ayudarlo a librarse de sus novias y amantes. Lo que no podía sospechar era el verdadero motivo de esas vacaciones. Sí sabía, en cambio, que nada podría llenar el vacío que Bells había dejado en su vida. Tenía que lograr que permaneciera siempre a su lado, y para ello debía ofrecerle algo más interesante que un ascenso o un aumento de sueldo. Algo como... ¿un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

Que les pareció la historia, merece seguir leyendo? Estoy atenta a sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Desde la cubierta de su yate, Edward Cullen observaba a los paparazzi que se agolpaban en los muelles de Port Vauban. No le sorprendía en absoluto la masiva presencia de periodistas, pero no pudo disimular una mueca de desdén ante las mujeres en topless que lo llamaban y le hacían gestos provocativos desde el velero que había amarrado junto a su barco. De joven no había necesitado perder el tiempo con citas ni con cháchara inútil para acostarse con cuantas mujeres deseara. Con su metro noventa y cinco de fibra y músculo, mitad ruso y mitad griego, siempre había tenido una formidable reputación de mujeriego empedernido.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses sólo había habido una mujer en su vida: Tania, la ex esposa del magnate suizo de la electrónica, Garret Delani. Si ella no le hubiera suplicado que la llevase a Cannes, en esos momentos estaría a miles de kilómetros de aquel aborrecible gentío. Ávido por volver al trabajo, entró en la oficina que había a bordo. Allí lo esperaban su equipo y todas las comodidades y adelantos tecnológicos que pudiera encontrar en tierra. El Sea Queen era el yate más lujoso, grande y elegante de todo el puerto deportivo, pero Edward no prestaba atención a esas comparaciones. Por algo pertenecía a la cuarta generación de la familia Cullen y poseía una incalculable fortuna.

Minutos después, Tania entraba en la sala sin llamar. Para Edward fue una desagradable sorpresa, pues la había enviado a que viera su esplendida mansión en un intento por tener algo de tranquilidad. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala un segundo antes de que Tania empezara a gritar.

-¡No vas a creerte lo que he descubierto en tu casa!

—Como no sea el monstruo del lago Ness en la bañera, nada puede justificar que se me interrumpa cuando estoy trabajando —repuso Edward, levantando la mirada del ordenador portátil hacia la furiosa mujer rubia que echaba fuego por sus ojos azules.

—¡Ese lugar es una ruina! La piscina lleva meses sin usarse, el jardín parece una selva y la casa no está preparada para que nos alojemos en ella la semana que viene... Y cuando le pedí explicaciones al ama de llaves, se limitó a decirme que no había recibido ninguna instrucción de Bells, que es quien siempre se ocupa de tratar con el personal.

Tania Delani era una ex modelo de sangre griega capaz de parar el tráfico con su metro ochenta de curvas esculturales. Había sido el amor de juventud de Edward, pero no había vuelto a ser suya hasta que se libró de su marido.

-¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho, Edward? —le preguntó ella con impaciencia—. El mes pasado no pudimos usar el Sea Queen porque las reparaciones tuvieron que alargarse más de lo previsto. ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¡Es ese Bells quien siempre tiene la culpa de todo!

-Hasta hace un par de meses ella se ocupaba de todas mis propiedades, así como de mi, agenda y mis viajes. Por desgracia, insistió en tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, y su sustituta resultó ser tan inútil la despedí al cabo de un mes.

Tania lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Bells es una... mujer?

-Eso parece—respondió Edward, devolviendo la atención al trabajo. Estaba concentrado en los beneficios de la empresa y no quería oír más tonterías domésticas. Ningún Cullen se preocupaba jamás de frivolidades. Sólo por escuchar el furioso sermón de Tania ya creía estar siendo más tolerante de la cuenta.

-¿Y esa... Bells insistió en tomarse unas vacaciones? ¿Desde cuándo les permites a tus empleados que se salgan con la suya?

Edward frunció el ceño, se levantó y se llevó a la hermosa rubia al opulento salón contiguo a la oficina.

-Conozco a Bells desde que era una niña. Por eso disfruta de más privilegios que el resto de mi equipo.

La expresión de Tania se congeló.

-¿En serio?

—Hasta ahora, Bells siempre ha estado disponible cuando la he necesitado. Se ha desvivido trabajando para mí, ya sea de día o de noche, y nunca se ha tomado el menor descanso —explicó Edward, aunque en el fondo también culpaba a Bells por haberse marchado.

Bells Swan, su mano derecha y persona de más confianza, había insistido en tomarse un largo descanso de ocho meses para cuidar de su tía en Inglaterra, quien se había quedado viuda estando embarazada. Edward apretó los dientes al recordar los problemas que le había causado la prolongada ausencia de Bells. Asuntos de los que nunca había tenido que preocuparse, ya fueran personales o impersonales, se amontonaban ante sus narices sin que nadie pudiera resolverlos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Bells actuase de una manera tan egoísta. Se había tomado unas larguísimas vacaciones aun sabiendo que él no estaba de acuerdo. Había sido demasiado blando con ella. Tendría que haberle dicho que no y punto. Que si se marchaba perdería su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué le pagaba? ¿Para que se largara a Inglaterra cuando le diera la gana? Edward se había esperado mucho más de esa joven a la que conocía desde niño y quien siempre estaría en deuda con la generosidad de su familia.

—Una esposa podría ocuparse de todas tus cosas —comentó Tania—. No te haría falta una Bells en tu vida.

Edward conocía muy bien las habilidades femeninas de manipulación mental y optó por no responder. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a un camarero para que sirviera café. Tania podía ser la primera mujer con la que pasaba más de unas cuantas semanas, pero el matrimonio era algo completamente distinto. Sabía lo caro que podría resultar un divorcio si las cosas no funcionaban: su difunto padre había pasado por tres, todos ellos igual de caros y horribles. No, Edward no tenía ninguna prisa por dar ese paso. Tal vez Tania fuese la primera con la que pudiera planteárselo, pero en cualquier momento podría descubrir algún defecto en ella que lo echara todo por tierra. Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres eran tan imprevisibles como mentirosas.

Tania rechazó el café y puso música para empezar a bailar, contoneándose de una manera tan sensual como una bailarina exótica. Edward supo que estaba intentando llamar su atención mediante la provocación sexual y la ignoró deliberadamente. Aquella actitud le resultaba desagradable y obscena. En su opinión, una esposa debía comportarse con decoro y dignidad fuera del dormitorio. Por desgracia, Tania era única para avergonzarlo cuando se tomaba algunas copas de más en una fiesta. Otro defecto más para añadir a la lista.

Un pañuelo de vivos colores le llamó la atención desde un taburete del bar. Lo levantó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Pertenecía a Bells, cuyo sentido de la estética dejaba mucho que desear. El olor familiar a melocotón le invadió las fosas nasales y frunció el ceño con asombro al sentir una corriente erótica recorriéndole la mente y el cuerpo. Sorprendido por la intensa reacción, e incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica, se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando el pañuelo. ¿Cómo era posible? Bells era la mujer más sexualmente inocente de la Tierra... Volvió a dejar el pañuelo, asqueado consigo mismo por el inesperado matiz que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

-Vas a echar muchas cosas de menos... —dijo Bells al salir de la biblioteca, haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar la concurrida calle londinense—. Me pareció una gran idea que volvieras conmigo a Grecia después de la muerte de Jarred, pero ahora me siento culpable. La isla es muy aburrida comparada con todo esto.

—Estás cansada y abatida —la reprendió Angela, una mujer madura, rubia y delgada con unos bonitos ojos castaños. Apenas guardaba parecido con su sobrina pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes, cuyo avanzado embarazo casi equiparaba su anchura con su corta altura.

Hizo subir a la joven al autobús y se pasó el trayecto soltando un monólogo sobre lo mucho que odiaba el clima británico y cuánto deseaba encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria para escribir su libro.

Bells, que estaba mucho más cansada de lo que quería admitir, no estaba convencida del todo. Había incluido a Angela en sus planes porque creía que era lo mejor para su futuro y el de su bebé, pero cada vez se sentía más culpable por haberlo hecho. Aun así, era un alivio volver a la casa semiadosada de su tía y tomar una taza de té.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba darle un cambio ami vida, algo que no podría permitirme de no ser por ti —declaró tristemente Angela—. Sin la ayuda que me brindaste durante la enfermedad de Jarred, ni siquiera podría seguir viviendo en esta casa. Tu generosidad hizo posible que nos quedásemos aquí hasta que hubo que ingresar a Jarred en el hospital...

Su voz se quebró ligeramente, pues la muerte de su marido aún estaba muy reciente. Jarred había muerto a la temprana edad de cuarenta y tres años, pero su salud se había deteriorado irreversiblemente desde mucho antes por culpa de una grave demencia. En sus últimos días su estado había empeorado tanto que su esposa no podía cuidarlo sola. Angela había tenido que dejar su trabajo de profesora para dedicarse a él por completo. Las prestaciones sociales a las que tenían derecho eran tan escasas que ni siquiera cubrían los gastos del entierro, y Bells había acudido en su ayuda sin dudarlo.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —dijo Bells. Su tía había sido el único referente de cordura que había tenido durante su infancia, a pesar de los kilómetros que las separaban.

La madre de Bells, Renée, se había trasladado a la isla griega de Forks cuando Bells sólo tenía ocho años. Renée siempre fue una madre alocada e irresponsable que anteponía su amante de turno a las necesidades de su hija. Con frecuencia eran las llamadas de su hermana, Angela, las que recordaban a Renée que debía comportarse como una madre normal.

—Fuiste demasiado generosa con todos nosotros —dijo Angela con un suspiro—. Le compraste una casa a tu madre, corriste con todos los gastos míos y de Jarred...

—Y me gasté una fortuna en construir mi casa en Forks —la interrumpió Bells, incómoda con los agradecimientos de su tía—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de que no quería seguir trabajando para Edward. Ojalá hubiera metido todo ese dinero en el banco en vez de...

—Nadie tiene una bola de cristal. Tal vez no te sientas así ahora, pero aún eres muy joven. Sólo tienes veintiséis años —le recordó Angela—. Tenías un gran trabajo y estabas ganando mucho dinero. No tenías motivos para preocuparte por el futuro.

La expresión de Bells se oscureció. Nada podría consolarla en ese aspecto, pues sus derroches no tenían perdón. Había crecido en la pobreza, el hambre y el miedo, escondiéndose del casero cuando éste exigía el pago del alquiler. Debería haber aprendido de su amarga experiencia y haber ahorrado lo suficiente por si volvía a vivir tiempos difíciles.

-Y ahora tampoco tienes por qué temer al futuro. El padre de tu bebé es un hombre muy rico —observó Angela.

Bells apretó el pañuelo en sus puños.

—Preferiría estar muerta antes que enfrentarme a Edward... ¡Gracias a Dios estaba en el médico el día que se presentó en casa para verme!

-Sí, no nos lo esperábamos. Por suerte no llegó a entrar, lo que me hace dudar que tuviese tiempo o interés para advertir que yo no parecía estar muy embarazada —comentó Angela con ironía.

Bells aún estaba recordando la conmoción al enterarse de que Edward, que estaba en Londres por negocios, había decidido visitarla sin avisarla antes por teléfono. ¡Qué cara se le habría puesto si ella le hubiera abierto la puerta con su prominente barriga de embarazada! Fue una cuestión de pura suerte que no se hubiera descubierto el engaño, porque era su tía la presunta embarazada. Después de aquello, Bells lo había llamado para preguntarle si necesitaba algo y él le había respondido, riendo, que su visita había sido totalmente imprevista y que sólo pretendía ir a saludarla camino del aeropuerto.

—Si alguna vez necesitas enfrentarte a Edward Cullen, yo estaré encantada de hacerlo por ti —le dijo Angela, con un tono suave que contradecía el brillo combativo de su mirada.

—No es que tenga miedo de él... —aseguró Bells.

—Ya lo sé. Pero aún estás enamorada de él y no quieres que pague las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

—No, no es eso. Yo tengo mi orgullo y mis propios planes. No necesito su ayuda. Si sigo trabajando para él durante otro año más, podré ahorrar lo suficiente para montar aquí mi negocio.

Angela se tragó una réplica mordaz para no disgustar a su sobrina. Bells ya había sufrido el trauma de ver como el padre de su hijo, y el hombre al que amaba, se enamoraba de un viejo amor de su juventud. Aún así, los motivos de Bells para guardar silencio no satisfacían el deseo de Angela para que se hiciera justicia. Edward Cullen se había acostado con Bells, su secretaria, sin molestarse en usar protección, y al día siguiente se permitía olvidarlo todo... Intolerable. La lealtad de Angela hacia Bells estaba por encima de todo, y con gusto habría hecho público su embarazo para arruinar el último noviazgo de su jefe.

Bells se puso de parto aquella misma noche. Aún faltaba una semana para salir de cuentas, y a pesar de todas las clases prenatales a las que había asistido, casi la dominó el pánico cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que había roto aguas. Tenía la maleta hecha y todo estaba preparado para el gran acontecimiento. Estaba harta de pasear una enorme barriga de un lado para otro y de sufrir las patadas de un bebé

inquieto por las noches, pero también sentía una enorme ternura e ilusión que le hacían esperar con impaciencia el nacimiento de su hijo. Tal vez aquel bebé no hubiera estado en sus planes, pero ya se había convertido en lo más preciado de su vida.

En las primeras horas que pasó en el hospital se le suministró oxígeno para soportar las contracciones, pero todo iba muy despacio. Al mediodía del día siguiente las contracciones eran más seguidas y dolorosas. Bells estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y fue entonces cuando el médico se dio cuenta de que el feto presentaba una posición anormal y que tenía la cabeza atascada en la pelvis.

-El bebé es demasiado grande para una mujer de tu tamaño y vas a necesitar ayuda. ¿Se te mencionó la posibilidad de una cesárea en tus visitas? —preguntó el médico mientras la comadrona le decía a Bells que no empujase más.

Bells asintió con ansiedad. Le faltaba el aliento para poder hablar.

—Todo va a salir bien —la tranquilizó Angela, agarrándole la mano.

Desde ese momento todo transcurrió muy deprisa. Bells tuvo que firmar su consentimiento antes de que la trasladaran de la sala de partos al quirófano. Se le administró la epidural y se le cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con una manta para que no pudiera ver nada. El tiempo y todo cuanto la rodeaba pareció tornarse borroso, y entonces sintió una presión bajo la manta y oyó el grito de entusiasmo de Angela.

-¡Es un niño, Bells!

Bells oyó el llanto de un bebé y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que apenas pudo contenerse mientras las enfermeras lo preparaban para el primer encuentro con su madre. Pesaba cuatro kilos y medio y era tan grande como ella se esperaba al llevar los genes de su padre, cuya familia la formaban hombres altos y fuertes. Al fin tenía a su hijo en brazos.

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras contemplaba la preciosa carita del bebé, con sus grandes ojos oscuros y la mata de pelo negro que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su ascendencia paterna.

—Es... precioso —susurró con voz ahogada, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

En aquel momento todo el sufrimiento que había padecido pareció cobrar sentido. En las primeras fases de su embarazo Angela le había hablado de todas las opciones posibles, desde el aborto hasta la adopción, siendo ella una mujer que adoraba a los niños y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser madre.

—¿Sabes cómo vas a llamarlo? —la apremió su tía, echándose hacia atrás para que la enfermera se ocupara del bebé.

-Anth...

-¿Qué?

-Anthony —pronunció el nombre sin apenas mover los labios, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿No te parece que ponerle ese nombre es demasiado... revelador?

—He vivido en Grecia desde que tenía ocho años —le recordó Bells, antes de quedarse dormida y soñar con la primera vez que vio a Edward Anthony Cullen, diecisiete años atrás.

Los niños le gritaban insultos y groserías a Isabella cuando ella los seguía a la playa. A ella no le hacía falta conocer su significado para saber que no eran palabras amables, pero se negaba a dejarse intimidar. Al menos, los niños le hablaban de alguna manera y reconocían su existencia. Las niñas de la escuela, en cambio, la ignoraban por completo, susurraban a sus espaldas y le lanzaban miradas de desprecio al excluirla de sus juegos y conversaciones. El mismo trato que las mujeres dispensaban a su madre. Al cabo de un año, Isabella había descubierto que la vida en la isla griega de Forks podía ser muy solitaria para una niña con problemas para adaptarse.

Isabella se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba su baja estatura, su melena pelirroja, su cuerpo flacucho, su piel blanca y quemada por el sol. El hecho de no tener padre suponía un motivo más de mortificación en una isla donde no se miraba con buenos ojos a los padres solteros. Y aunque Isabella nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, su madre era quien más le avergonzaba.

Renée le recordaba a menudo que sólo tenía treinta años y que no podía vivir como si fuera una vieja caduca. Vivían en una pequeña casa alquilada en el pueblo y Renée se dedicaba a pintar y vender acuarelas a los turistas que ocupaban el lujoso complejo hotelero en el otro extremo de la isla. Ninguna de las mujeres nativas vestía como ella, con un diminuto biquini y una camiseta que apenas podía contener sus pechos. Isabella creía que su madre era muy hermosa, con su largo pelo rubio, sus largas y bronceadas piernas y el piercing en el ombligo, pero empezaba a pensar que sólo los hombres apreciaban esa belleza, porque Renée sólo frecuentaba compañía masculina.

Aquel día Edward volvía de navegar en un bote pesquero, por lo que al principio Bells no supo de quién se trataba. Era un chico alto y delgado. Apenas era un adolescente, pero Isabella lo tomó inicialmente por un hombre adulto cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido y exigió saber qué hacía ella allí. Se hizo un silencio tan sepulcral como el que imponía el cura del pueblo. Los otros intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas entre ellos y Edward preguntó el nombre de la chica. Uno de los muchachos se lo dijo riendo, haciendo un gesto que hizo reír a los demás.

—Isabella —repitió Edward, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Tú eres la niña inglesa. Isabella es un nombre ridículo. Te llamaré Bells...

—Ése es un nombre de chico —protestó ella.

—Te sienta mejor —dijo él, y apenas le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de dirigirse a uno de los chicos mayores del grupo, Jacob Black, el hijo del médico. Le dijo algo en griego que Isabella no entendió, aún estaba aprendiendo el idioma, y Jacob se puso colorado y dio una patada en la arena.

—¿Quién es?—le preguntó ella a Jacob, después que Edward se hubiera marchado en el coche que esperaba en el puerto.

—Edward Cullen —respondió él, y no hizo falta dar más explicaciones para que Isabella supiera de quién estaban hablando.

La familia Cullen vivía en una inmensa mansión que dominaba una hermosa bahía en un tranquilo rincón de la isla. Durante más de cien años los Cullen habían sido los dueños de la isla, del complejo turístico, los comercios y casi todas las casas del pueblo. La poderosa familia controlaba todo lo que se movía en Forks, desde los planes de urbanismo hasta el último habitante de la isla. Forks era el feudo de los Cullen, quienes la gobernaban con puño de hierro. Los habitantes, sin embargo, no podrían estar más contentos con sus «amos», pues todos tenían trabajos muy bien pagados y disfrutaban de la prosperidad económica que se vivía en la isla gracias al hotel y los comercios. El padre de Edward también había construido un nuevo colegio y un pequeño hospital, lo que permitió que la población de Forks siguiera creciendo a un ritmo constante a diferencia de las otras islas, que no podían evitar que sus jóvenes se marcharan al continente.

—Mamá, ¿la familia Cullen es muy rica? —le preguntó a su madre aquella noche. Era una de las raras ocasiones en las que su madre estaba cocinando. Normalmente, no se preocupaba por la alimentación de su hija, quien subsistía a base de sándwiches y fruta.

-Están forrados —respondió Renée con una mueca—. Pero a mí no me impresionan con su dinero. No son mejores que nosotros, por mucho que tengan. El viejo Carlisle se casó tres veces y nunca pudo tener hijos. Su amante rusa, Esme, a la que doblaba en años, se quedó embarazada de Edward, su único hijo. Carlisle se divorció de su tercera esposa y se casó con Esme dos días antes de que ella diera a luz.

-¿Qué es una amante? —quiso saber Isabella.

—No lo entenderías —dijo su madre, dando por zanjado el tema.

Desde aquel día la escuela se le hizo un poco más soportable. Todo el mundo empezó a llamarla Bells. Los niños dejaron de burlarse de ella, y la hermana de Jacob, Raquel, le dirigía la palabra cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero nadie iba a jugar a su casa y ella tampoco recibía invitaciones para ir a casa de nadie. Los amigos de su madre seguían viniendo del hotel donde Renée solía trabajar de camarera. Casi todos eran mochileros que sólo se quedaban una o dos noches, pero algunos alargaban varias semanas su estancia en casa de Renée. Al cumplir once años, Bells, que ya había abandonado completamente su nombre de nacimiento, comprendió que era el estilo de vida de su madre lo que escandalizaba a la gente de la isla y lo que a ella la había condenado a la exclusión social. Las otras madres tenían miedo de que se pareciera a Renée y ejerciera una mala influencia en sus hijas.

Dos días después de su undécimo cumpleaños, Bells se encontró con Edward Cullen por segunda vez. Estaba paseando por la costa cuando la sorprenió una tormenta y tuvo que echar a correr por la carretera del puerto. Edward detuvo su buggy junto a ella e insistió en llevarla a casa.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó, observando la pequeña vivienda.

—En Atenas—respondió ella inocentemente—. Se fue en el ferry del viernes...

-Eso fue hace cuatro días —observó Edward con dureza—. ¿Dónde se aloja en Atenas?

—Tiene amigos allí.

-¿Sabes sus nombres o números de teléfono?

—No, ¿para qué? Puedo cuidarme sola —declaró ella, aunque los truenos que retumbaban a lo lejos la hacían estremecer.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

—Dijo que regresaría este viernes.

Edward masculló una exclamación y fue hacia la nevera. La abrió y examinó las bandejas vacías.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?

—Hay latas en el armario —respondió ella, amedrentada por la actitud de Edward—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Vas a tener que venir a mi casa.

-No, de eso nada. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? estoy muy bien aquí, en mi casa.

Edward demostró no tener paciencia en absoluto la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta al buggy para dirigirse a su casa a toda velocidad. Ignorando las protestas de Bells, la arrastró al interior y les explicó la situación a sus padres. Su padre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a su despacho, disgustado por la interrupción. Su madre, en cambio, observó a Bells como si fuera algo que el gato hubiese traído en la boca. Haciendo gala de una seguridad sorprendente para un chaval de dieciséis años, Edward dejó a Bells en manos del ama de llaves y ésta la hospedó en los aposentos del servicio. Por primera vez en más años de los que podía recordar, comió bien y recibió los cuidados necesarios. Renée siempre había carecido de instinto maternal, y hasta ese día únicamente Angela había prestado atención al bienestar de la pequeña.

Si hubiera sido una chica normal, quizá se habría enamorado de Edward al crecer. Al fin y al cabo, él era ídolo de todas las chicas de Forks entre los diez y los veinticinco años. Con su imagen de estrella de cine, su fama de chico malo y sus hazañas sexuales, su nombre y su cara ocupaban los titulares de la prensa amarilla desde que llegó a la pubertad y siguió los pasos de su padre y su abuelo. Pero después de la terrible pelea que Bells tuvo con su madre, provocada por el humillante sermón que el sacerdote le echó a Renée al enterarse de que había dejado sola a su hija durante una semana, la impresión que Bells tuvo de Edward fue la de un hombre autoritario, temible y entrometido que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana sin importarle el daño que pudiera causar.

Bells cursó los estudios secundarios en un modesto internado en Atenas, y fue Jacob Black, quien estudiaba en un exclusivo colegio privado, de quien se enamoró mientras volvían a la isla en ferry los fines de semana. Ella ya tenía diecisiete años, y durante un tiempo creyó que sus sentimientos por Black eran recíprocos. Después de todo se veían en secreto para pasear, tomar café, hablar y descubrir intereses en común.

Debería haber sabido que la realidad era mucho más amarga y que a ella siempre la verían como la hija ilegítima de Renée, muy por debajo de las otras chicas de la isla. Nunca olvidaría el frío que paralizó sus músculos en la terminal del ferry cuando Jacob le soltó bruscamente la mano y se alejó de ella. Al levantar la mirada vio a Edward caminando hacia ellos. Edward, que cursaba su último año universitario, era piloto y había tenido que hacer un amerizaje forzoso el mes anterior; su padre se había quedado tan traumatizado al casi perder a su hijo que le había prohibido volar.

Durante el trayecto en ferry Jacob no volvió a mirar a Bells ni a dirigirle la palabra.

—Te dejaré en casa —dijo Edward al desembarcar, mientras Jacob se marchaba a toda prisa con la cabeza gacha.

-No necesito que me lleves —replicó Bells. Un sexto sentido le advertía que no se subiera al deportivo de Edward, pero aun así lo hizo.

—No seas tonta —espetó Edward—. Sólo intento evitar que, cometas un gran error. A tu madre no le importará.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando...

—Estoy hablando de Jacob. Sólo quiere acostarse contigo. Nunca te tomará en serio ni te presentará a su familia. ¿Acaso no has captado el mensaje hoy, cuando se ha comportado como si no te conociera?

Las palabras de Edward traspasaron a Bells como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo.

—¡Tú no lo conoces! —declaró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Conozco a Jacob mucho mejor que tú. Su familia jamás te aceptará y él no tiene agallas para luchar por ti. Es un buen chico, pero siempre hace lo que su familia le dice. Te aconsejo que rompas con él antes de que...

—¡No quiero tu consejo! —gritó ella en griego.

—Tú misma —repuso él amablemente—. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, cuidado con abrirte de piernas. A todos los hombres griegos les gusta que su novia sea virgen.

-¡Eso es una grosería! Yo amo a Jacob...

—Sólo tienes diecisiete años. Aún eres muy joven para amar a alguien —Edward detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Bells y alargó el brazo sobre ella para abrirle la puerta, como si estuviera impaciente por librarse de su presencia.

El olor masculino de su piel, mezclado con algún perfume carísimo, envolvió a Bells. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, completamente rígida ante su primera experiencia íntima con un hombre. La reacción de su cuerpo le sorprendió, pues nunca había respondido de aquella manera con Jacob.

—No creo que nunca pueda conocer a nadie más odioso que tú —masculló con la voz más fría y serena que pudo.

—Son demasiadas las mujeres que están locas por mí —respondió él en tono divertido—. Dudo mucho que la ausencia de una niña entre mis admiradoras me quite el sueño.

-¡No eres más que un cerdo engreído! —exclamó Bells, y salió del coche sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

Una arrebatadora sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Edward al tiempo que brillaban sus sorprendentes ojos dorados.

—Aun así, sigo siendo mucho más hombre de lo que Jacob será jamás.

Atenta a sus comentarios. Que opinan.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

Capítulo 2

Un año después, Bells acabó la escuela y se enfrentó a su madre para ir a la universidad y estudiar Empresariales. Tuvo que trabajar muy duro en un bar para salir adelante, pero el exiguo salario se compensaba con la posibilidad de comer gratis en el local. A los veintiún años entró a trabajar en una pequeña empresa de importaciones en Pireo, donde a pesar de sus denodados esfuerzos sólo consiguió que le endosaran tareas administrativas mientras que todos los méritos iban a parar a sus colegas masculinos. Cuando al año siguiente vio el anuncio de Cullen Industries para un puesto de secretaria, no se lo pensó dos veces y solicitó el empleo.

Edward Cullen se había cansado de trabajar para su padre y había fundado Cullen Industries por su cuenta a la temprana edad de veinticuatro años. Había ganado una fortuna con la empresa y estaba camino de convertirse en un formidable magnate de los negocios. La revista Time lo etiquetaba como «el Tiburón», y ensalzaba su fulgurante trayectoria de afamado playboy a astuto empresario.

Como parte del proceso de selección, Bells fue una de las pocas afortunadas a las que se sometió a una larguísima evaluación que duró todo un día. Fue una experiencia extenuante en la que tuvo que trabajar contra reloj y pasar por entrevistas durísimas, pero cuarenta y ocho horas después le comunicaron que había superado la primera fase y que sería entrevistada personalmente por Edward. Para Bells fue una sorpresa que el jefe se involucrase activamente en la selección del personal.

Cuando entró en el elegante despacho de Atenas era un manojo de nervios.

—Me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la lista —dijo Edward, impecablemente vestido de negro, observándola como una fiera a su presa.

Bells le sostuvo la mirada y advirtió cómo el paso del tiempo había endurecido sus esbeltas facciones.

—Sólo quiero que se me dé la oportunidad para demostrar mis cualidades y hacer bien mi trabajo.

—¿Y crees que yo podría dártela? —le preguntó él, clavándole la intensa mirada de sus ojos dorados.

—No creo que vayas a rechazarme sólo por haber nacido en Inglaterra...

—Otra vez sacando a relucir tu orgullo —comentó él jocosamente—. Pero tienes razón. No me importa de dónde seas. Sólo me interesa lo que puedas ofrecer como secretaria.

—Soy muy discreta y trabajo con rapidez y eficiencia. También tengo buenas ideas...

—Todo el mundo tiene ideas, y no siempre me apetece oírlas...

—Tengo una gran capacidad de organización y una mente rápida.

Edward siguió mirándola fijamente y ella se removió, incómodamente consciente de su pobre atractivo físico. Era como si la perfección masculina de Edward realzara sus defectos. Llevaba su melena pelirroja recogida en una trenza y sus ojos verdes brillaban contra su pálido cutis, y su baja estatura no estilizaba sus generosas curvas, aunque tenía una cintura estrecha y unas piernas esbeltas. Renée nunca había querido decirle quién era su padre, y Bells se preguntaba cínicamente si su madre lo sabría. En cualquier caso, no había heredado las largas piernas ni los cabellos rubios de su madre.

—El puesto de secretaria consiste en trabajar directamente para mí.

Bells comprendió, tardíamente, por qué era el jefe quien la estaba entrevistando.

—Me gustaría saber en qué consiste exactamente el trabajo.

—La candidata que sea elegida se ocupará de todo aquello para lo que yo no tengo tiempo. A menudo, tendrá que viajar conmigo y trabajar muchas horas seguidas. Deberá encargarse de todo, desde concertar una cita con mi sastre a comprar regalos para mis familiares y ahuyentar a las mujeres de las que no quiera volver a saber nada... Es un puesto que exige una confianza absoluta por mi parte. En el contrato se añadirá un acuerdo de confidencialidad que prohiba revelar a la prensa cualquier información sobre mí o sobre mi estilo de vida.

Bells se quedó aturdida por todo lo que se esperaba de ella. Aquel trabajo no tenía mucho que ver con su título universitario, pero cualquier puesto que supusiera trabajar personalmente para Edward Cullen añadiría un considerable prestigio a su currículum.

—Quiero contratar a alguien que esté disponible para servirme a cualquier hora del día...

—¿Una esclava? —preguntó Bells, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua al ver cómo se endurecía la expresión de Edward.

—Una esclava muy bien pagada, en todo caso. Mi trabajo no se rige por un horario establecido, y no quiero que mi ayudante esté contando las horas de su jornada laboral ni que rehúse hacer nada de lo que le pida.

Bells asintió. La perspectiva de viajar por todo el mundo le resultaba irresistible, y se veía enteramente capaz de cumplir con un trabajo tan exigente. A la semana siguiente la informaron de que el puesto era suyo. El sueldo la dejó anonadada, pues era el doble de lo que se había esperado. En su primer día llegó puntualmente a la oficina vestida con su mejor traje.

—Tienes que mejorar tu vestuario —le dijo Edward nada más verla, y le tendió una tarjeta sin inmutarse ante las mejillas coloradas de Bells—. Por esta vez, yo corro con los gastos.

—No es necesario...

—Mírate al espejo. Tu aspecto es lamentable —observó Edward en tono cortante—. Y yo siempre decido lo que es necesario.

A Bells no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la tarjeta. Aquella misma tarde fue a una boutique de lujo y se vistió con la clase de ropa ceñida y los tacones altos que siempre había considerado inapropiados para un ambiente laboral. Al tercer día se puso una falda sobre las rodillas que realzaba las curvas de sus caderas y una chaqueta corta que acentuaba la forma y el tamaño de sus pechos. No estaba nada contenta con su imagen, y no le parecía nada profesional.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó Edward durante el descanso del café, completamente ajeno a la incomodidad de Bells—. Has mejorado mucho...

—Prefiero un aspecto más formal —replicó ella.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de regocijo.

—Eres joven y bonita —dijo, riendo—. Aprovéchate mientras puedas.

Mientras Bells contemplaba sus atractivos rasgos, volvió a sentir una extraña e inquietante atracción en lo más profundo de su ser. No quería sentirse atraída por su jefe, pero no podía negar que sus palabras le habían afectado. Que un hombre que se codeaba con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo la

considerase «bonita» resultaba cuando menos halagador. De repente, los tacones y la falda corta no le parecían tan mala idea.

El equipo de Edward estaba íntegramente formado por hombres, y ninguno le prestó la menor atención hasta la primera vez que Edward la llamó de madrugada para que lo ayudase con un pequeño problema y todos se dieron cuenta de que, en lo sucesivo, tendrían que pasar por ella para llegar hasta Edward. Días después, cuando ya se hubo roto el hielo, Bells le preguntó a uno de ellos, Sam, por qué la habían ignorado de aquella manera.

Sam la miró incómodo y le respondió a regañadientes.

—Tarde o temprano, todas las mujeres del equipo acaban en la cama de Edward. Eso hace que todos estemos incómodos. Al cabo de una semana Edward traslada a esa persona a otra oficina. Ya han pasado cuatro mujeres por tu puesto y con todas ha ocurrido lo mismo.

—Eso no va a pasar conmigo —le aseguró Bells con una sonrisa—. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

La advertencia de Sam hizo, no obstante, que se pusiera en guardia cada vez que estaba con Edward, aunque muy pronto descubrió que él no tenía la culpa. Las mujeres se arrojaban literalmente en sus brazos a la primera ocasión, atraídas por su fortuna y su atractivo. La vida sexual de Edward le afectaba directamente, ya que por su trabajo tenía que estar cerca de él y ver a las mujeres que desfilaban por su vida. En una ocasión pasó la noche en su yate con dos modelos gemelas, Katia y Kerry, quienes apenas podían hilvanar una frase con sentido entre las dos.

-Llévalas de compras—le ordenó Edward a la mañana siguiente, entregándole una tarjeta de crédito—.Y no te preocupes por la factura.

Bells tuvo que acompañar a tierra a las dos rubias, que no paraban de reírse como tontas y cuya única aspiración en la vida parecía haber sido acostarse con Edward una sola noche. Mientras recorrían las tiendas más lujosas, tuvo que escuchar en contra de su voluntad las proezas sexuales de las que Edward era capaz en la cama. Todos sus intentos por cambiar de tema fueron inútiles, y cuando por fin se despidió de las insufribles modelos estaba tan furiosa que se juró no volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más, y así se lo hizo saber a Edward al volver a bordo del Sea Queen.

-Te ruego que no vuelvas a ponerme en un compromiso semejante, llevándome a tus amigas de compras y teniendo que oír cómo alababan tus dotes para el sexo —la voz le temblaba por la ira contenida, sus ojos verdes destellaban como esmeraldas y tenía rostro colorado y contraído.

Edward la miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada que la desconcertó por completo.

-¿Qué nota he sacado? ¿Me han puesto un cero o matrícula de honor?

-Una secretaria no debe hablar de estas cosas con su jefe —arguyó Bells, indignada porque no la tomase en serio.

—Eres una auténtica mojigata —dijo Edward, apoyándose de espaldas contra la borda. Lucía un elegante traje veraniego de color beige—. Y la verdad es que me sorprende. Los dos hemos tenido padres bastante liberales en ese sentido, y sin embargo los dos hemos desarrollado opiniones muy distintas sobre el sexo...

—No soy una mojigata —se defendió Bells, alzando tímidamente la voz. No quería que le recordaran el estilo de vida promiscuo y disoluto de su madre.

—Bells... ha bastado con que me veas desayunando esta mañana con esas dos mujeres para que te sientas ofendida —replicó Edward en tono irónico—. Pero no tienes por qué hacer valer tus convicciones morales mientras trabajas para mí. No me interesa tu opinión. Mi vida privada es eso... privada. Lo único que espero de ti es que hagas tu trabajo...

Bells irguió los hombros y respiró profundamente para intentar contener la ira.

—Te dije que tenía límites, y esta mañana esas dos mujeres los han cruzado. Me han avergonzado en público con su forma de hablar y de vestir. ¡Se comportan como dos fulanas!

—Yo no me acuesto con fulanas —la cortó Edward secamente—. Una insinuación más como ésa y estás despedida.

—¿Por tener criterio? —protestó Bells, enardecida por la indignación y el rencor—. ¿Por esperar que se me trate como a una profesional durante mi jornada laboral?

—Tú no tienes criterio alguno. Tienes una mente demasiado estrecha para eso. Antes de contratarte te previne de que tendrías que aceptar todos los encargos que te asignara.

Bells mantuvo la cabeza alta, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por él.

—Katia y Kerry se han pasado de la raya...

—Si no puedo contar contigo para que cumplas órdenes, no me eres útil. No consiento que ningún miembro de mi personal me diga lo que puedo y me no puedo hacer, ni que se queje de las responsabilidades que se le atribuyen. Si ésa es la actitud voy a recibir de ti, ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas y marcharte a Atenas.

Para Bells ya era imposible dar marcha atrás, de modo que fue a recoger sus cosas con la cabeza muy alta. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward Cullen a decir que era una mojigata? ¡Sólo porque él se acostaba con cualquier mujer bonita y sin cerebro!

La costumbre de Renée de acostarse con cualquiera había hecho que Bells se mostrara muy cauta con el sexo masculino, influida, lógicamente, por el desprecio que su madre provocaba en la sociedad. Bells intentaba diferenciarse de su madre todo lo posible. Nunca vestía ropa provocativa, no se le ocurría coquetear con hombres casados ni se le pasaba por la cabeza tener sexo sin compromiso. Sólo había tenido tres relaciones: con Jacob y con dos chicos en la universidad. Con ninguno llegó a nada, ya que todos

acababan buscando algo más fácil. Un hombre como Edward Cullen representaba la peor amenaza en su concepción particular de los sentimientos.

Bells volvió a la isla de Forks, donde su madre la obligó a contarle el incidente.

-¿Por qué no te reíste de esas mujeres? La culpa es tuya, por tomarte siempre las cosas tan en serio—la acusó Renée—. ¡Conseguiste el trabajo de tu vida y lo echaste todo a perder!

-No necesito que me lo eches en cara, mamá —murmuró Bells—. Y no te preocupes. Tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte el alquiler de dos meses, hasta que encuentre otro trabajo.

—No vas a encontrar un trabajo tan bien pagado como el que has perdido. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Edward Cullen es joven, guapo, soltero y no quiere atarse a nadie. Lo que haga con su vida no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No me gusta lo que hace ni cómo se comporta, y mi trabajo me obligaba a soportarlo en contra de mi voluntad.

Renée miró severamente a su hija.

-Te gusta y estás celosa...

—¡No, eso no es verdad!—exclamó Bells, estremeciéndose ante la acusación de su madre.

—Es muy guapo —observó Renée, ladeando la cabeza—. Yo no me lo pensaría dos veces.

Bells se abstuvo de decirle que ella nunca se lo pensaba dos veces con nadie. Renée ya no era la despampanante mujer de su juventud y cada vez había menos hombres en su vida. Habían pasado dieciocho meses desde que Bells fuera por última vez a casa y descubriera que su madre estaba alojando a un amante mucho más joven que ella. La idea de ver juntos a Edward y Renée le provocó náuseas y le impidió conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

¿Se sentiría más atraída por Edward de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir? ¿Había sentido celos de Katia y Kerry por acostarse con él? La posibilidad de que así fuera la estremecía de pavor. Edward parecía un dios griego, y ella no era más que una mujer vulgar y corriente que no podía dejar de admirar esa llelleza. Pero ser consciente de su atractivo varonil no significaba que se sintiera sexualmente atraída por él... ¿o sí?

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Edward sólo se acostaba con mujeres hermosas y exuberantes, y Bells era demasiado sensata como para dejarse seducir en caso de que Edward tuviera un momento de debilidad.

Al día siguiente volvió a Atenas, al apartamento que compartía con otras dos mujeres. Tenía que encontrar trabajo cuanto antes, pero pronto descubrió que su brevísimo período al servicio de Edward no la ayudaba en su búsqueda de

empleo, y que su orgullo e impulsividad a la hora de dimitir habían arruinado su futuro laboral. Un mes más tarde, todo el odio que le inspiraba Edward lo volcaba en sí misma por tan estúpida.

En esa situación se encontraba cuando un día llamaron a su puerta y se encontró con un miembro del equipo de seguridad de Edward.

—El señor Cullen desea hablar con usted. Tengo un coche esperando —dijo el hombre, y se giró hacia la escalera sin esperar una respuesta, como si no le entrase en la cabeza que ella pudiera rechazar la invitación.

Bells se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo. Su pelo, recién lavado, le caía onduladamente sobre los hombros. Llevaba unos vaqueros de corte pirata, una chaqueta sin mangas y zapatillas de tela. ¿Qué querría Edward? Podría negarse a verlo y pasarse el resto de vida carcomida por la curiosidad.

Agarró su bolso y cerró la puerta tras ella. Edward tenía un apartamento de lujo en Atenas, una más de sus múltiples propiedades repartidas por todo el mundo. Bells recordaba un palazzo en Venecia, un cháteau en Francia, un ático en Nueva York, una cabaña en los Alpes suizos y un rancho en Australia. Entre las muchas tareas de Bells se incluía la supervisión de todas esas viviendas y de su personal correspondiente, y había albergado la ilusión de poder verlas en persona alguna vez.

Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en un francés fluido cuando hicieron pasar a Bells a un gran salón con muebles de diseño y una variada colección de arte moderno y esculturas. Iba vestido con un pantalón de lino y una camisa abierta, estaba descalzo y era obvio que acababa de ducharse. Su pelo negro aún estaba mojado y en punta. La sombra de una barba incipiente oscurecía su recia mandíbula y realzaba la sensualidad de sus labios. Bells se quedó tan aturdida ante su imagen como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Edward era la viva imagen de la belleza masculina, desde sus ojos dorados enmarcados por espesas pestañas hasta la franja de torso que revelaba su camisa desabrochada. Una fina capa de vello cubría los bronceados músculos del pecho y el abdomen. Katia y Kerry debían de haber palpado hasta el último palmo de su musculatura... entre otras cosas.

Se le secó la garganta y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no lo bastante rápido para impedir que su rebelde mirada bajase al bulto de su entrepierna.

Roja como un tomate, levantó bruscamente la mirada.

—¿Querías verme? —le preguntó con voz tensa y nerviosa.

Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase a que acabara su llamada, y Bells estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle. Le había hecho ir a verlo a las siete de la tarde, como si ella aún fuese su subordinada, y tenía la insolencia de anteponer sus propios deseos. Bells optó por callarse, porque sabía que siempre sería igual. Edward era

un hombre rico y poderoso que desde niño se había acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad.

El viejo Carlisle Cullen adoraba a su único hijo. Edward no podía toser sin provocar un revuelo a su alrededor. Había tenido un guardaespaldas antes de aprender a andar. Un niño más débil se habría echado a perder irremediablemente por tantos cuidados y atenciones, pero Edward se había encargado por sí mismo de romper esa coraza de cristal que lo protegía del mundo. Había practicado los deportes más peligrosos en la escuela, había salido a pescar en los barcos más viejos del pueblo, había aprendido a navegar en solitario y también a pilotar un avión. Impulsado por una energía ilimitada y un carácter indomable, siempre estaba buscando nuevos desafíos y no permitía que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en sus deseos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward al dejar el teléfono—. Siéntate.

Bells tomó asiento en el sofá, juntó las manos en su regazo y lo miró interrogativamente.

—He tenido dos secretarias desde que te marchaste y ninguna ha podido hacer tu trabajo...

—Yo tampoco pude hacerlo —señaló ella sin poder reprimirse.

—Para mí es muy importante no tener que ocuparme de todo lo que supone ser un Cullen... las casas, las invitaciones, los parientes. Necesito concentrar todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en los negocios —respiró con impaciencia—. Cuando no estoy trabajando me gusta llevar una vida tranquila, y gracias a ti pude tenerla durante las seis meses que estuviste a mi servicio. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Bells se sintió halagada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—No sé si es buena idea... Quedó muy claro que tú y yo no congeniamos.

—Lo que importa es que apenas me percataba de tu presencia —dijo Edward—, Eres una persona muy discreta.

Por un momento Bells se sintió tan insignificante como el empapelado de las paredes, pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

-Supuse que eso era lo que querías.

—¿Por qué estás siempre tan tensa? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. De niña eras como todos los que me rodeaban, y mírate ahora... Ahí sentada, tiesa como un palo, como si fueran a arrojarte a los tiburones.

-Estoy así porque nunca sé lo que vas a hacer o decir, y eso me pone nerviosa.

-Podrías acostumbrarte. Si vuelves mañana al trabajo, te doblo el sueldo —le ofreció Edward en tono suave, observando los destellos que el sol arrancaba de sus cabellos rojizos. Era mucho más largo de lo que había notado en un principio, y sorprendente-mente bonito. A Edward nunca le habían gustado las pelirrojas, pero por primera vez podía apreciar el atractivo de aquel color y su especial contraste con su piel blanca y

perfecta. —¿Aún no he aceptado y ya me estás doblando el sueldo? ¡Es un disparate!

Los sensuales labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Es un disparate que puedo permitirme. Si no quieres ocuparte de las mujeres que pasen por mi vida, puedes contratar una ayudante para que lo haga por ti. A mí no me importa.

La insistencia de Edward por volver a contratarla era un verdadero reconocimiento a su labor. Y, además, le estaba ofreciendo un salario increíble por hacer un trabajo que a ella le encantaba. Con ese dinero no tendría que volver a preocuparse por las penurias económicas de su madre, e incluso podría comprarse una casa para ella sola.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Empezaré mañana.

-No has encontrado otro empleo en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No se me ocurrió ninguna excusa creíble que justificara haber dejado este empleo al cabo de seis meses —declaró ella con vehemencia.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Dónde está tu ingenio? Podrías haber dicho que intenté besarte... Con la fama que tengo, todo el mundo se lo hubiera creído.

Bells se ruborizó y apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

-No se me ocurrió.

Tampoco se le habría ocurrido nunca que alguien se creyera que había rechazado a un hombre como Edward Cullen por intentar besarla.

Que opinan, espero sus comentarios.


	4. AVISO

Queridas y Queridos lectores: les pongo este aviso para contarles que esta historia ya la adaptaron en Fanfiction, incluso esta hasta la segunda parte, la autora en fanfiction es **JeannetteCCullen (ojala no se moleste porque la pongo en este aviso).**

**No me habia dado cuenta que ya estaba en la pagina la historia y su segunda parte, por lo que seria bueno que siguieran leyendo en su adaptación ya que las dos partes están completas.**

**Yo por mi parte no voy a continuar subiendo esta adaptación, ya que hay varias historias que también quiero adaptar y asi lo hago mas rapido. Espero que terminen de leer la adaptación porque es super buena.**

**Un abrazo y gracias a las que les gusto la historia y a las chicas que me avisaron.**


End file.
